AIDS was first reported in the United States in 1981 and has since become a major worldwide epidemic. AIDS is caused by the human immunodeficiency virus, or HIV. By killing or damaging cells of the body's immune system, HIV progressively destroys the body's ability to fight infections and certain cancers. People diagnosed with AIDS may get life-threatening diseases called opportunistic infections. These infections are caused by microbes such as viruses or bacteria that usually do not make healthy people sick.
Since 1981, more than 980,000 cases of AIDS have been reported in the United States to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). According to CDC, more than 1,000,000 Americans may be infected with HIV, one-quarter of who are unaware of their infection. The epidemic is growing most rapidly among minority populations and is a leading killer of males of all whole world with the ages of 25 to 44.
Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) presents a complex knot for scientists to unravel. After initial contact and attachment to a cell of the immune system (e.g. lymphocytes, monocytes), there is a cascade of intracellular events. The endproduct of these events is the production of massive numbers of new viral particles, death of the infected cells, and Ultimate devastation of the immune system.
In initial stage, many people will not have any symptoms when they first become infected with HIV. They may, however, have a flu-like illness within a month or two after exposure to the virus. This illness may include Fever, Headache, profound weakness, Enlarged lymph nodes (glands of the immune system easily felt in the neck and groin) these symptoms usually disappear within a week to a month and are often mistaken for those of another viral infection. During this period, people are very infectious, and HIV is present in large quantities in genital fluids.
More persistent or severe symptoms may not appear for 10 years or more after HIV first enter the body in adults, or within 2 years in children born with HIV infection. This period of asymptomatic infection varies greatly in each person. Some people may begin to have symptoms within a few months, while others may be symptom-free for more than 10 years.
Even during the asymptomatic period, the virus is actively multiplying, infecting, and killing cells of the immune system. The virus can also hide within infected cells and be inactive. The most obvious effect of HIV infection is a decline in the number of CD4 positive T (CD4+) cells found in the blood—the immune system's key infection fighters. The virus slowly disables or destroys these cells without causing symptoms.
As the immune system becomes more debilitated, a variety of complications start to take over. For many people, the first signs of infection are large lymph nodes, or swollen glands that may be enlarged for more than 3 months. Other symptoms often experienced months to years before the onset of AIDS include Lack of energy, Weight loss, Frequent fevers and sweats, Persistent or frequent yeast infections (oral or vaginal), Persistent skin rashes or flaky skin, Pelvic inflammatory disease in women that does not respond to treatment, Short-term memory loss and HIV related “Dementia”.
Some people develop frequent and severe herpes infections that cause mouth, genital, or anal sores or a painful nerve disease called shingles. Children may grow slowly or get sick frequently.
At present the therapy for the treatment of HIV includes the antiretroviral compounds either single or in combination. Vaccine which is still under the research work and Somewhat the alternative medicines like use of medicinal plants or compounds obtained from them but all of them are having one or more limitations like,                Incase of the antiretroviral therapy, they are more or less highly selective and also prone to develop resistance with time and also induce numerous side effects on long term uses.        Incase of vaccine, it is not that much successful because the virus is capable of changing the outer structure configuration which lead to no effect of vaccine on the modified structure.        Incase of the herbal therapy, till date so many tried and came with so many compositions but majorities of them are just the polyherbal formulation containing large no. of herbs combined together without any justification or optimization of the activity.        
WO 02/20554 describes a novel and modified peptides capable of inducing a HIV-1 specific immune response without antagonizing the cytotoxic T-cell activity in order to achieve an effective prophylactic and therapeutic vaccine against HIV.
WO 2006/013106 discloses a HIV polypeptide and polynucleotide fusions of Gag, Pol and Nef which are useful in immunogenic compositions and vaccines.
WO2005/030232 describes six herbal compositions for effective treatment of HIV and AIDS are provided to reduce their hardships, method for preparation thereof and a method for the treatment of AIDS using said compositions.
WO 2005/021726 describes an immunogenic composition containing an HIV antigen, an immunomer and an adjuvant which enhances the duration and strength of the immune response in a mammal.
JP6040930 discloses an anti-AIDS viral agent comprising an extract of a plant belonging to the genus Sindora, Helicteres, Swietenia, Andrographis, Curcuma or Loranthus as an active ingredients.
WO2006118553 pertains to compositions for the treatment of HIV-related opportunistic infections and complications. More specifically, directed to a composition comprising Zanthoxylum gillettii and Anogeissus leiocarpus, in combination with citrus juice, or biomass extracts isolated therefrom, and methods of using and manufacturing the same
Other than the above prior arts there are number of literatures which describe the treatment therapy for the HIV/AIDS but no therapy for the HIV/AIDS exists which is able to remove the HIV antigen glycoproteins which makes this disease silent killer.
Hence the need arise to develop the formulation or composition which can safely and effectively removes the HIV antigen glycoproteins without any major side effects.
Inventor of the present invention has surprisingly invented the bioactive composition which is able to remove the HIV antigen glycoproteins and thereby treat the HIV/AIDS without any major side effects.